


Dreams

by eddie_martha



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Unknown feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_martha/pseuds/eddie_martha
Summary: Rose starts to get weird dreams.Note: this will be reworked and continued.
Kudos: 5





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, 
> 
> what'cha doin'? Hope you like this little piece. It might continue, so stay tuned, but also not too tuned, 'cause i kinda have stuff to do. 
> 
> Sending love and hugs,  
> Eddie

_A pale shoulder. She kisses it carefully. The skin is soft under her lips. She traces invisible patterns with her fingertips slowly down the arm, up again on its backside, over the shoulder. Her lips hover above it. Place a light kiss again. For some reason she fears to break something if she isn‘t as careful as possible. She follows the collarbone with her lips. She repeats her movements on the other side, lets her fingers follow her mouth. Her fingers travel back to gently hold the upper arms, while she revels in the sight in front of her. The softness, the delicacy. For a moment she just stays there, lets her breath warm the mould between the clavicles. Then her tongue dips out, just for a second. She licks the mould again, gently, lovingly. Tenderness mixes with need. A gasp…_

… and Rose is wide awake sitting in her bed. The gasp came from her own mouth, apparently. Her heart beats loudly in her chest. What had happened? Why is her pulse racing like that? You dreamt, Rosie, she tells herself. What did I dream about? An image of white silken skin appears in front of her inner eye. She can almost feel its softness on her lips. Her heart clenches with a strange unknown senstation of… longing.

Oh, you silly girl! She chastises herself. Go bac k to sleep, Rosie. Good night, Mr. Longfellow.


End file.
